


Boys Will Be

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guun and Wesley in 100 words. A study in masculinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

"See ya."

"You're going home?" Wesley hadn't meant for that to sound quite so needy.

"Nowhere else to go -- less Cordy's had a vision she didn't tell me about?"

"No." Always Cordelia, because it's safer with someone between them; no chance of slipping if you only watch others skate past.

"Whatcha thinkin', English?"

"About figure skating, mostly."

Gunn looks at him oddly. "Watch much figure skating?"

"Occasionally, when I'm not busy. Saving the world is a full-time job, you know."

Gunn hesitates, puts his axe down. "World won't end tonight, will it?"

"Nationals are on," Wes tells him. "Pairs."


End file.
